mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Falconer
The Falconer is a vehicle in Mafia. Design The Falconer is, during its debut early in Mafia's storyline, a top-of-the-line late-1920s/1930 sedan superior to the Bolt Ace, Bolt Model B, Bolt V8 and Schubert Six. Being similar in body design, however, the car may be confused with the Schubert Six, but can be identified by its baby blue or violet body color. The Falconer is also available as a taxi, which is known in-game as the Falconer Yellowcar. The car is distinguishable by its light yellow (and black) body color, checkered stripes, and "Lost Heaven Taxi" logos on both front doors. A gang variant of the Falconer, known as the Falconer Gangster, is also available in Free Rides, being driven by gang members and available in a unique black body color. In other respects, both variants are similar to a regular Falconer. Performance As indicated in the Carcyclopedia, all three variants of the Falconer share the same performance traits: * Weight: 1,520 kg * Power: 80 HP (58.8 kW) * Maximum speed: 72 mph (120 km/h) * Engine: Six cylinder * Swept volume: 3,956 ccm * Gear box: Four speed, mechanical Early in the storyline, the Falconer is considered a top-of-the-line car ranking above the Bolt Ace, Bolt Model B, Bolt V8, Bolt Truck and Schubert Six, being faster than all of them despite being considerably heavier. This makes the car ideal as a vehicle of choice in numerous missions early in the storyline, especially those involving chases, up until faster replacements are made available, to which point the car's usefulness diminishes as more modern models are introduced. Damage resistance is reasonable for a car of its era, being able to withstand collision from its own speed, but fares poorly in high-speed crashes with faster vehicles. Availability From the start of the game's storyline, the Falconer appears standard in vehicle traffic, even to the point the Yellowcar is the vehicle that Tommy Angelo drives in An Offer You Can't Refuse. Although it is implied Tommy should know how to steal one from the get go as he has driven a Falconer Yellowcar, it is only after the player gains access to a regular Falconer that Tommy is able to lockpick and steal one. The earliest occasion when the player can gain a Falconer is during Molotov Party, when an unlocked blue Falconer can be taken from the garage of Morello's Lounge Bar; it is only after the mission, during Ordinary Routine, that Tommy gains the ability to lockpick a Falconer after indicating to Ralph that he knows how to steal one through his taxi. If the player opts not to steal the car during "Molotov Party", Tommy will only be able to lockpick Falconers after the beginning of The Whore. Regular Falconers no longer spawn in traffic in the game's storyline from Great Deal onward. Falconer Yellowcars, however, remain for the entire duration of the game's storyline as it is the standard taxi in the game. Trivia *The car is seemingly based on a 1930 Studebaker Dictator. *Should the player obtain and store the Falconer from Molotov Party and talk to Ralph in the beginning of the next mission, Ordinary Routine, Ralph will incorrectly describe the car as having "almost 60 horsepower" and a "four speeds" gearbox. However, Ralph is more accurate stating the car could go up to 75 miles per hour and adds the car features "break servos". Gallery Falconer Front.jpg|Falconer Front Falconer Yellowcar Front.jpg|Falconer Yellowcar Front Falconer Yellowcar Rear.jpg|Falconer Yellowcar Rear Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Vehicles in Mafia